La confusión
by karencitaotakukawaii
Summary: Kagome tuvo una fuerte discucion con Inuyasha y esta vez piensa definitivamente no regresar y ahora Hoyo por culpa de Kagome sufrió un accidente y ahora tiene que cuidar de el, InuYasha va por Kagome y se da cuenta de esto, pero Kagome se esta enamorando de Hoyo con quien se quedara en esta CONFUSIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-Enojada

Y TU UNA TONTA-Gritando

Es tu culpa

Claro que no, es la tuya, si no te hubieses distraído con el tonto de Koga...-Interrumpido

Solo lo estaba ayudando-entristecida-sus heridas eran graves y si no lo ayudaba podía morir-Levantando la voz

A mí no me importa la vida de ese tonto lobo rabioso-Cruza los brazos y le da la espalda

Sabes que, ya estoy harta de ti y tus estúpidos celos, me voy-Comienza a alejarse

No estoy celoso-enojado-y haz lo que quieras ya no me importa que hagas- le dice con voz seca

Está bien ya no regresare para no causarte más inconvenientes-Le dice triste y se va llorando

InuYasha no crees que fuiste muy grosero con la señorita Kagome-Le dice Miroku con voz seria

Cállate Miroku, que esa tonta haga lo que quiera-se va

.

.

.

.

.

En el pozo:

Estaba muy triste nunca se imaginó que InuYasha le dijese eso, esas palabras le habían dolido, palabras que tal vez para algunos solo fuesen eso, simples palabras, para ella eran más que eso ya que venían de él, de InuYasha, de la persona de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente, ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de él?, ¿Por qué Kikyo tuvo que volver a aparecer?, ella lo amaba pero sabía que el a ella no, que él amaba a Kikyo, y ella ya no podía seguir ahí sabiendo que la persona que amaba amaba a alguien más, miro para atrás una última vez y dijo-Adiós InuYasha- comenzó a llorar y se lanzó al pozo para ya no volver.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Por qué se sentía así?, él había hecho lo correcto ¿no?, si, el tenía toda la razón y Kagome no, así que no tenía por qué sentirse así, pero si él estaba bien porque Kagome se había puesto triste ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

De pronto por su mente pasaron las palabras que apenas hace unos pocos minutos le había dicho a Kagome...- _**haz lo que quieras ya no me importa que hagas**_ -... HAY NOOOO ¿QUÉ HABÍA ECHO? NO, no podía ser posible que hubiese herido de esa forma los sentimientos de Kagome, era el tonto más grande del mundo, por fin había definido los sentimientos que tenía hacia Kikyo y Kagome, y por Kikyo lo único que sentía era lastima y tristeza de que Naraku la hubiese matado de la forma más despiadada que hay, ya que la hiso pensar que el que la mato fue el, el enamorado de Kikyo, InuYasha se había dado cuenta de que después de ser liberado por la flecha que Kikyo le había clavado, Kagome siempre había permanecido a su lado sin importar como fuese ella siempre estaba con él, y si se había enamorado de ella, pero ahora por su tonta estupidez la perdió tal vez para siempre, ella jamas se había comportado tan triste con el cuándo peleaban y esta vez él tuvo la culpa, Miroku tenía razón se portó muy frío y grosero con ella.

Si, la iría a buscas le pediría disculpas y le diría lo que sentía por ella, ya estaba decidido.

Ha dónde vas bestia-le dijo Koga ya mejor, gracias a Kagome se había podido recuperar y claro también a los fragmentos de la perla de shikon que poseía

No te interesa lobo rabioso- le dijo enojado y tratando de ignorarlo

Tienes razón no me interesa lo que una bestia pulgosa como tu haga, pero dime donde esta Kagome le tengo que agradecer porque gracias a ella me e recuperado, savez no entiendo como alguien tan buena y linda como Kagome puede seguir con un pulgoso como tú y no estar con alguien que si la quiera y la valore como yo-Le dijo arrogante

Mira no sé dónde este Kagome y tú que savez si la trato bien o no-dijo enojado

Déjame adivinar, volvieron a pelear no es así- InuYasha estaba confundido desde cuando Koga sabía de las discusiones que tenían él y Kagome- no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez Kagome ya no quiere estar contigo y no quiere saber nada de ti, sera mejor que la dejes en paz tal vez ella ya no quiere verte, bueno cuando regrese vendré por ella, que no se te olvide- Se va

InuYasha se quedó pensando tal vez Koga tenía razón y si Kagome ya no lo quería volver a ver, mejor esperaría a que Kagome volviera y cuando regresara le pediría una disculpa, solo tenía que esperar unos cuantos días para que se le pasara el enojo a Kagome no más de dos o tres, así era ella.

 _ **Bueno eso a sido todo espero que les allá gustado y perdón por mis faltotas de ortografía voy a subir la conti rápido ya que aún sigo de vacaciones,**_

 _ **Bueno esperen el próximo capitulo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo ya sé que es muy rápido pero quiero aprovechar estos últimos tres día que me quedan de vacaciones para seguir inspirada y cuando entre será un poco más difícil para mí subir las contis ya que la laptop es de mi hermano mayor y él va en turno matutino de la escuela y yo soy nueva en la mía y me toco en el turno vespertino ósea que cuando entre tratare de subir los fines de semana las contis, bueno sin más los dejo.**_

LA INVITACION:

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que él y Kagome tuvieron esa discusión él pensó que talvez si se había molestado demasiado y que talvez ya no lo quería ver pero y si no era así y si talvez Kagome se retrasó por esas cosas a las que según el recordaba Kagome les llamaba examen, si lo más probable era eso, esas y más preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de InuYasha.

Qué esperas InuYasha-Intervino en sus pensamientos la voz de un niño un tanto fastidioso para su parecer

De que estas hablando Shippo-Dijo algo confundido y sin importancia alguna

¿Cómo que de que hablo?, pues de quien más sino de Kagome, que esperas para ir a pedirle una disculpa.

Shippo tiene razón-Dijo Miroku llegando con Sango

Si InuYasha deberías ir a pedirle disculpas a Kagome estaba muy triste y la verdad es que tú tienes la culpa-Dijo una Sango un poco burlona

Ya les dije que no pienso ir, talvez ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer y no pienso ir a interrumpirla-Dijo cruzando los brazos

Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por lo que haga la señorita Kagome según recuerdo tú le dijiste que ya no te importaba lo que ella hiciera ¿cierto?- Miroku, él y Sango ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que InuYasha sentía hacía Kagome pero aun así era divertido para ellos verlo comportarse de esa forma ya que era totalmente distinta a la que normalmente él se comportaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ella se comportaba normal en las clases pero por dentro su corazón estaba destrozado, quería romper en llanto pero no podía sería algo raro llorar enfrente de toda la clase, lo único que podía hacer era irse olvidando de InuYasha ya que no lo quería volver a ver, no porque siguiera enojada por la discusión de hace unos días sino porque tenía miedo a que InuYasha le dijera que no la quería volver a ver porque prefería estar con Kikyo, no prefería no volver a que InuYasha le dijera eso.

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido para ella, bueno claro que sería así ya no presto atención porque se la paso pensando los pros y los contras de volver con InuYasha y los demás.

Kagome- una voz la llamo

Eh si Yuka-Dijo algo confundida porque ella seguía y hubiese seguido perdida en sus pensamientos si Yuka no hubiese intervenido-pasa algo.

No en realidad es solo que has estado un poco rara desde hace un par de días y eso nos preocupa, te paso algo con tu novio.

Ehh mi novio, a no es solo que ya no estoy con el jejeje-Finjio una sonrisa

¿Cómo que ya no estas con el Kagome?-pregunto sorprendida Eri

Bueno es que tuvimos una discusión y creo que el sigue queriendo a su exnovia-Dijo algo triste

KAGOME, KAGOME-Gritaba una agitada Ayumi

¿Qué pasa Ayumi?-Dijeron las tres a coro

Hoyo… te… está… buscando y quiere…. hablar contigo-Dijo entre cortada y poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido

SIIII-gritaron Eri y Yuka

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan?-Dijo Kagome algo aturdida

Pues que es la oportunidad perfecta para que salgas con Hoyo y así puedas olvidarte de tu novio-Decía emocionada Eri

Si talvez tengan razón pero prefiero no hacerlo, prefiero estar solo ahora que en una relación-Dijo sin la mayor importancia

No Kagome no permitiremos que sufras y además Hoyo es muy guapo talvez olvides rápido a tú novio.

Kagome pensó talvez tenían razón además InuYasha le Había dicho que al él lo le ya no le importaba que hiciera ella, era su oportunidad para olvidarlo

Está bien-Dijo decidida, después de todo Hoyo no era un mal partido, era listo y además muy considerado con ella esperaba que si salía con él se olvidaría de InuYasha y así las cosas no se complicarían en su pobre corazón que ahora estaba roto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estando con Hoyo:

Hola Higuarashi- Saludaba un sonriente Hoyo

Ehh hola Hoyo-Saludo con un tono de duda en su voz

Bueno Higuarashi me preguntaba si te gustaría salir con migo el sábado, iríamos a ver una película y a comer algo te gustaría ir

Kagome seguía dudosa, miro a sus amigas incitándola a decir que si, y luego pasó por su cabeza la imagen de un molesto InuYasha y entonces se decidió a contestar- está bien Hoyo, iré contigo-Contesto muy segura de sí misma

Está bien Higuarashi nos vemos el sábado a las 3 en el centro comercial-Dicho esto Hoyo se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro

Kagome no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o no pero ya no tenía vuelta hacia atrás que le había dicho a Hoyo que sí y no podía retractarse

Bien echo Kagome-Dijo Yuka feliz-bien ahora vamos de compras te tenemos que comprar algo para tu cita

Kagome asintió y fue con ellas, después de todo una cita con Hoyo no sería tan mala o ¿sí?

 _ **BUENO MIS BELLOS LECTORES HASTA ACA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO, BUENO NOS VEMOS, PERO ANTES ESTON PENSANDO EN ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA DE HINATA, NO VA TENER MUCHO QUE VER CON EL ANIME/MANGA PERO ME DAN GANAS DE ESCRIBIRLA USTEDES SOLO DIGANME SI QUIEREN QUE LA SUVA O NO BUENO LOS DEJO ADIOS**_


	3. el accidente

_**Holi perdón por la tardanza es que apenas me estoy acoplando a mi nueva escuela y sigue siendo un poco tedioso por los útiles, el uniforme, tareas, forros, nuevos maestros y más, y es más pesado porque voy en el turno vespertino y casi no me da tiempo de nada, pero junten todas sus fuerzas y denme apoyo para ver si ojala me cambian nuevamente de escuela a un turno matutino, bueno ya no los aburro más con mis problemas y acá le dejo el otro capítulo.**_

 **El accidente:**

Inuyasha ya casi ha pasado una semana hasta cuando piensas ir por Kagome, solo tienes que admitir que fue tu culpa y ya, no es nada difícil, a ver repite con migo, Kagome yo tuve la cul…- interrumpió Inuyasha a Shippo tapándole la boca con su mano _ **.**_

Ya cállate Shippo y que si no voy por ella eee, que se quede allá si quiere- decía un arrogante Inuyasha.

Te recuerdo que necesitamos de la ayuda de la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha- dijo Miroku llegando con sango.

Si Inuyasha además como sabes que Kagome no está esperando a que vallas por ella.

Porque no lo está, ella estaba muy molesta y no quiero ir a que me regañe o me grite- decía mientras optaba por ponerse en su típica pose india

Inuyasha, Inuyasha a veces tienes que comprender a las mujeres sabes y también tienes que cuidarlas y ser bueno con ellas- decía Miroku mientras acariciaba la parte trasera de Sango.

Excelencia, es usted un atrevido- decía mientras le daba una fuerte cachetada a aquel monje pervertido.

Hay Miroku acaso nunca aprenderás- decía un Shippo con una voz y una mirada de desaprobación.

Ustedes nunca cambiaran cierto- Dijo Inuyasha un poco cansado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó y volteo a ver su reloj eran las 8:30 de la mañana, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana eran un lindo sábado, estaba esperando a que Inuyasha fuese por ella pero talvez este no lo Ari, ya que al igual que ella, él se veía molesto, pero en ese momento recordó que ese día a la 1:00 p.m. tenía una cita con Hoyo, como pudo haberlo olvidado después de que sus amigas se lo estuvieron recordando cada minuto de cada hora de cada día soltó un suspiro, se fue a tomar un baño, se vistió con un vestido que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y dejando ver su espalda con algunos estampados de flore y se puso unos zapatos bajos con un tono gris claro, se peinó como todos los días y se fue al lugar que acordó con Hoyo

Hola Higuarashi- dijo Hoyo sonriente.

Hola Hoyo perdón si te hice esperar jejejeje- le decía mientras le dirigía una sonrisa fingida.

No te preocupes no tiene mucho que llegue, bueno vamos a comer primero o prefieres ir a ver la película primero.

Vamos a comer- la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre se despertó temprano pero aun así tardo mucho en arreglarse y en estar pensando en Inuyasha y por las prisas casi no pudo comer bien.

¿Está bien si comemos hamburguesas?

Si- ella se moría de hambre aunque no se notase y quería comer lo que fuera pero rápido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entraron al restaurante y ordenaron, sus órdenes llegaron bastante rápido y eso puso más feliz a Kagome, no lo pensó ni un segundo y empezó a devorar la comida, talvez eran un poco exagerada pero enserio, enserio, tenía hambre y eso se podía notar a simple vista pero para Hoyo era divertido ver como Kagome daba grandes mordidas a la comida.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigían al cine pero entonces una culpabilidad cruzo por la cabeza de Kagome, ella la verdad aun quería a Inuyasha y quería a Kikyo, pero aun así ¿estaría bien que estuviese saliendo con Hoyo?, paro sus pasos y se detuvo un momento a pensar.

¿Pasa algo Higuarashi?- pregunto Hoyo un tanto preocupado, ella había actuado normal hasta ese instante.

Kagome no respondió

¿Higuarashi?

Kagome interrumpió sus pensamientos, ya sabía que hacer no le importaba si Inuyasha seguía enojado, ella iría con el- Lo siento Hoyo, pero tengo que irme- dijo mientras corría.

¡Higuarashi ESPERA!- grito Hoyo, Kagome volteo y un carro se acercaba rápidamente a ella, el conductor no pudo frenar a tiempo y Kagome en ese momento lo único que pudo hacer fue serrar los ojos fuertemente estaba segura que moriría en ese momento, sería su fin y lamentablemente había tenido una pelea antes con Inuyasha, sintió un fuerte empujón y cayó al suelo después abrió los ojos y…

0_0 ¡Hoyo!- dijo apenas en un susurro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos e intento levantarse pero no pudo tenía un dolor que lo penetraba en las parte de las costillas y también le dolía la cabeza.

Ahh por fin despiertas ya me estabas preocupando mucho- esa voz se le hacía familiar volteo a un lado y vio a Kagome sentada- ¿Estas bien o quieres que llame a la enfermera?- estaba preocupada por él y eso le alegraba ella jamás se comportó de esa forma con el- He por cierto lamento lo de tu pierna pero no te preocupes yo cuidare muy bien de ti hasta que sanes por completo- ee, estaba tan distraído viendo a Kagome que no se dio cuenta de que tenía el pie enyesado, bueno pero eso no le interesaba ya que Kagome estaba bien.

Ella estaba triste, esa era una de las razones por las cuales a veces sentía que Inuyasha se enojaba, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser tan débil y distraída?, siempre sus amigos arriesgaban su vida para salvarla y ella no podía hacer casi nada, eso hacía que se pusiera más furiosa consigo misma, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inútil?, y ahora por esa razón Hoyo estaba en el hospital y como era su culpa tenía que responder a ese deber que ella misma se ocasionó.

Gracias Hoyo- dijo un tanto apenada.

No hay de que yo solo quer…- Lo interrumpió la azabache

No enserio gracias Hoyo arriesgaste tu vida solo por salvarme, soy tan torpe- eso último fue más como un susurro al aire pero por suerte para Hoyo el sí logro escucharlo.

No eres torpe Kagome es solo que eren un poco distraída y deberías poner más atención a lo que haces- dijo tratando de ser sutil con aquella chica.

Ella volteo a verlo sorprendida jamás creyó que alguien fueran tan lindo con ella además de Koga, el eran un chico muy tierno, amable, detallista y sobretodo sinceró, en ese momento no entendió como no pudo haber visto esas cualidades de ese chico antes.

Bueno, Kagome me podrías decir, porque te fuiste corriendo- dijo con mucha intriga, Kagome no savia que responder, no imaginó que le preguntara eso y menos que lo recordara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Talvez esos tres tenían razón debería ir por Kagome aun que estuviese enojada, no podía aguantar un día más sin verla y le tenía que confesar sus sentimientos y pedirle perdón.

Veo que ya te decidiste Inuyasha- Dijo Miroku un tanto pícaro.

¿De qué diablos hablas Miroku?- dijo Inuyasha asiéndose el que no entendía.

Tú sabes de qué hablo Inuyasha, iras por la señorita Kagome y le contaras tus sentimientos- lo decía un poco en un tono burlón que apenas y se notaba.

Inuyasha se sonrojo- no empieces con tus cosas Miroku.

Solo estoy diciendo que es lo que deseas hacer, pero tú eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones.

Ja, como sea, se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba sentado y se fue corriendo al pozo, esta vez iría con Kagome.

¿Crees que si allá ido?- decía Shippo mientras salía de detrás de unos arbustos con Sango.

Claro que si Shippo, la llama del amor nunca se apaga- decía en un tono pervertido mientras acariciaba la retaguardia de sango.

¡Excelencia!- decía una enojada Sango a punto de golpearlo.

Hay Miroku, tu nunca entenderás- decía Shippo con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza en tono de desaprobación.

 _ **Bueno eso es todo, espero que les allá gustado muchooooooo, enserio muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir escribiendo fics y que cada vez que los leo me emocionan jejeje, bueno espero subir pronto la conti o mejor los dejo con la intriga jejeje okno bueno adiós.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Perdón, perdón, perdón por tardarme tanto es que aggg es que madre santa, yo era súper feliz con mi vida en la escuela ya me llevaba bien con todos y todos me amaba (ok no es cierto solo me llevo bien con todos pero no me aman por fea T_T), bueno el caso es que yo subí súper alegre mi fic y dos días después me entere que uno que se estaba haciendo mi mejor amigo se enamoró de mí y yo no lo quiero y todos me dijeron que anduvieran con el pero yo no quería e hicieron que mi cabeza se revolviera y perdiera toda pisca de inspiración T_T, no crean que ya me creo famosa y por eso no subía la continuación, bueno ya no los molesto más y les dejo la continuación del fic que más aman de mi XD (es el único :p)**_

Bueno, kagome me podrías decir, porque te fuiste corriendo- dijo con mucha intriga, kagome no sabía que responder, no imagino que le preguntaría eso y mucho menos que lo recordara.

Emmm…pues…jejeje-su risa era de muchos nervios no sabía que decir, no le podía contar la verdad a Hoyo- eee pues es que se me olvido que tenía que ir por Sota a casa de un amigo suyo y olvide decirle a mi mamá que fuera ella por el jejeje-rio nerviosamente poniendo una mano detrás de su nuca.

AAA, entonces creo que está bien-dijo con una cara y un tono de duda-y porque no llamaste a tu madre para informarle que fuera por él.

Es que mi teléfono no lo traigo con migo porque no lo encontré y…-*maldita sea que hice para que me pase esto*-

Kagome creo que te están llamando.

0_0 aaa jejeje creo que ya lo encontré jejeje, ahora vuelvo, jejeje, bueno- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Es cierto kagome, dime, si lo es DIME-Decía una alterada Eri- ¿él está bien?

Si, él está bien no te preocupes Eri.

Puedo ir a verlo

Claro

Está bien voy para allá

Que rara se comportó Eri, bueno no importa-regreso al cuarto con Hoyo.

¿Qué sucedió Kagome?

A, no era nada, solo Eri que estaba preocupada- *mmmmm aunque no me pregunto a mi como estaba, que grosera*

¿Y vendrá?

Si, ¿Por qué?, te incomoda o quieres que le llam…

No así está bien, y no te dijo si vendrá sola o con Yuka y Ayumi

No, pero lo más seguro es que si, las tres se preocupan mucho jejeje pero debería estar agradecidas con ella, siempre se preocupan por mí y tratan de que yo esté bien, también te debería agradecer a ti Hoyo que también siempre estas preocupado por mi enserio eres un muy buen chico y eso lo aprecio-lo miro con unos ojos en los que se reflejaba la sinceridad con que lo estaba diciendo.

Eee, gracias Kagome, y pues bueno me preocupo por ti porque pienso que tú no eres una chica que no creo que merezca sufrir por cosas tan simples- terminado de decir eso le regalo una sonrisa la cual Kagome correspondió de la misma forma.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Paso media hora para que Eri, Yuka y Ayumi llegaran al hospital acompañadas del abuelo y la madre de Kagome.

Kagome, Hoyo que bueno que los dos estén bien-Dijeron a coro Yuka y Ayumi.

O mi querida Kagome no me des esos sustos no vez que ya estoy viejo y ya no puedo con estas cosas-Decía su abuelo un poco agotado.

Mamá, abuelo, lo siento no era mi intención asustarlos pero por suerte no pasó nada, bueno solo por el pie roto de Hoyo, pero como fue mi culpa yo me encargare de él-volteo a ver a Hoyo-bueno siempre y cuando Hoyo este de acuerdo.

Claro, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente-Dijo poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca y soltando una risita.

Después de eso pasaron dos horas platicando y riendo, hasta que la enfermera les dijo que se había terminado la hora de las visitas.

Bueno Hoyo nos vemos mañana, vendré a cuidar de ti

Está bien Kagome.

Se despidió con una mano en el aire y después cerró la puerta, se despidió de Ayumi, Yuka y Eri y se fue con su madre y su abuelo, aunque desde que llegaron las chicas noto algo raro, la actitud de Eri no era la que siempre veía, está vez se comportó de una manera más extraña como si estuviera enojada, triste o decepcionada, no sabía porque se estaba comportando así pero no le tomo mucha importancia, después de todo talvez se le pasaría.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _ **DOS HORAS Y MEDIA ANTES EN CASA DE KAGOME.**_

Sota se encontraba solo en casa, su mamá y su abuelo salieron al hospital cuando se enteraron que Hoyo había tenido un accidente, la verdad es que le daba mucho miedo estar solo y ahora mucho más ya que el día anterior en su escuela él y sus compañeros había estado contando historias de terror, que al principio él creía que solo eran un montón de juego pero que después se le empezaron a dar cada vez más miedo y claro no era el único asustado allí ya que incluso hasta los compañeros que contaban sus historias de fantasmas y casas embrujadas se morían de miedo con solo recordar lo que seguía en la historia, hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse con su abuelo a que le contara sus historias aburridas de la antigüedad a quedarse solo, y con forme avanzaban los minutos el día se oscurecía más él se moría más de miedo, que arrepentido estaba de haber escuchado esas historias un día antes.

En su casa solo se escuchaba un silencio sepulcral y cada vez todo se oscurecía más y más, decidió prender todas las luces amenos así podría ver algo y se sentía más seguro si un espíritu maligno venia por él, también fue a la cocina y tomo unos cuantos vasos de cristal y una sartén, así si alguien se le acercaba lo podría golpear, claro que sabía que a los fantasmas no se les podía tocar con cualquier cosas pero igual no solo venia un fantasma por él si no también un hombre lobo y un vampiro, él prefería no poner en riesgo su vida. Encendió la televisión para así tranquilizarse un poco y distraerse, de pronto empezó a escuchar unos ruidos raro que provenían de la recamara de Kagome y cada vez se escuchaban más y más fuertes se aterro y se hiso volita en uno de los sillones, trato de calmarse y se dijo así mismo- Cálmate Sota no es nada, solo tienes que subir a ver de qué se trata, si cálmate, inhala, exhala, inhala, exha….-se escuchó un ruido de algo que callo muy fuerte- AAAAAAAH, NO ni loco voy a subir a ver qué es eso, talvez eso me trague y aun soy muy joven para morir de esa forma, bueno pero si lo hago y lo capturo talvez mi madre y mi abuelo se sientan orgullosos de mí.

*IMAGINACION DE SOTA *

Kagome: bien echo Sota que mal que no puedes ir al otro mundo, nos serias mucho de ayuda.

Abuelo: Tienes razón Kagome, este niño tiene mucho potencial para casar monstruos y vestías gigantes.

Mamá: Ese es mi hijo, tan fuerte y valiente como siempre, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

*FIN DE LA IMAGINACION DE SOTA*

Si, lo hare, yo no soy ningún miedoso- se armó de valor y empezó a subir las escaleras, tomo la perilla de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana y le dio la vuelta para abrirla, empujo hacia adentro y escucho un ruido estruendoso, con la sartén sostenida con ambas manos la empujo al frente y grito-¡NO ME COMA SEÑOS MOUNSTRUO, PORFAVOR!-golpeo algo, no vio que fue porque la luz estaba apagada, pero enseguida la prendió, y se sorprendió mucho por lo que vio.

Oye niño que te pasa porque me golpeaste así- Decía un adolorido Inuyasha tirado en el suelo con sus manos sobando su cabeza por el golpe que Sota le había dado.

Ooooh Inuyasha cuanto lo siento creí que eran un monstruo-Dijo el chico un tanto apenado.

¿Porque creíste que era un monstruo?, bueno como sea, ¿Dónde está Kagome? – Dijo levantándose del suelo.

Eeee, bueno veras, ella está en el hospital.

¿QUÉ?, ¿CÓMO QUE ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL, QUE FUE LO QUE LE PASO?-Decía preocupado, sentía de cierta forma que eso había sido su culpa, y si era así tenía que ir a verla, iba a salir por la ventana, pero Sota lo detuvo.

Oye espera Inuyasha, aun no termino de contarte, no te preocupes por Kagome ella está bien, el que sufrió el accidente fue su acompañante.

¿Acompañante?-él estaba un poco desconcertado, quien era ese acompañante que le menciono Sota.

Sí, es que Kagome salió corriendo por una extraña raso y un auto casi la arrolla, pero afortunadamente Hoyo la empujo antes de que el auto la golpease y afortunadamente no le paso nada pero aun así mi mamá y mi abuelo salieron a ver como se encontraba Hoyo.

¿Hoyo?, mmmm-frunció el ceño no le gustaba que Kagome saliera con alguien más que no fuese él y mucho menos si era un chico-bueno aun así la iré a ver, una vez más iba a intentar salir por la ventana pero Sota lo detuvo.

Inuyasha espera, no me dejes solo, es que tengo miedo-Dijo mirándolo con unos ojos de completa inocencia.

Ya estas grande aprende a cuidar de ti-Dijo volteando a ver a otra parte del cuarto y cruzando los brazos.

Anda por favor Inuyasha-Su mirada era como la de un perrito suplicante.

Está bien pero deja de verme con esos ojos.

Siii, gracias Inuyasha

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Pasaron dos horas esperando a que llegaran hasta que llegaron.

Sota, ya hemos llegado-Dijo su madre.

Bueno Inuyasha espera aquí, yo bajare.

Está bien-Dijo resignado

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bueno yo esto bastante cansada, me iré a mi habitación a dormir-Dijo Kagome soltando un bostezo.

Tienes razón hija ve a descansar-dijo su madre.

Subió las escaleras de una manera cansada llego a su cuarto y abrió su puerta y se sorprendió al verlo a él ahí parado viéndola. ¡Inuyasha!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _ **Bueno hasta acá el capítulo "creo" que si me quedo largo jejeje, espero que le allá gustado, sobre todo la parte de Sota jajajaja ese Sota es un Lokisho XD, bueno al menos yo si hubiese echo eso que el hiso, bueno moraleja de parte de Sota: no cuentes o escuches historias de terror si eres sensible,**_ _**ya saben que si les gusto no olviden dejarme sus reviews y gracias por su apoyo, les manda un saludo y un beso:**_

 _ **Karencitaotakukawaii**_ _ **:***_


	5. Encuentros extraños parte: 1

ENCUENTROS EXTRAÑOS PARTE 1:

 _ **Holiwis gente como están, bueno para no cansaros tan rapido les cuento la razón por la cual no había actualizado el fic al final de la historia.**_

-I-Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo incrédula con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Cómo que que hago aquí?, vine por ti tonta, vámonos ya es tarde y es peor si empieza a obscurecerse- Dijo con un tono de molestia pero tratando de ocultarlo y de decirlo sin importancia. 

-P-pero, no puedo irme y mucho menos hoy, mañana, hice una promesa y la tengo que cumplir, no me puedo ir así como así-dijo un poco molesta. 

-¿Ósea que una tonta promesa es más importante que yo?- dijo enojado-Tenemos que seguir buscando a Naraku, no estoy para tus jueguitos de promesas tontas.

-Yo no me refería a eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca- dijo levantando la voz.

-De seguro tu querido HOYO-dijo haciendo una cara de tonto enamorado-es más importante para ti.

-¡¿Y que si lo es?! a ti te importa más Kikyo no, pues talvez a mí me importe más Hoyo que tú-estaba demasiado enojada que ni siquiera supo bien que dijo.

Inuyasha se quedó atónito pues no se imaginaba que Kagome le dijera eso, la verdad es que estaba enojado, triste, decepcionado y un montón de sentimientos más que no lograba explicar del todo ya que jamás los había sentido.

-Ka-Kagome…yo…- Dijo aun estando en shock- yo…yo-No termino la frase porque por que Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Largo de aquí Inuyasha-Dijo con voz quebrada apuntando a la ventana con su dedo y con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos, le dolió lo que le dijo Inuyasha, y es que haber vivido tantas cosas ese día y que Inuyasha llegara con sus celos a reprocharla ya era bastante, no aguantaría una palabra más de el- ¡Dije que te fueras! -Dijo alzando la voz y comenzando a llorar cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

-Kagome…yo…-Dijo acercándose a ella para tratar de abrazarla- yo…enserio…-Una vez más fue interrumpido por la chica.

-¡No me toque Inuyasha! –Dijo dando un paso atrás y tratando de esquivarlo con las manos- por favor vete- Dijo sollozando.

Inuyasha solo la vio, dio un par de pasos atrás y salió por la ventana que se estaba abierta, ella lo vio partir y se tiro al suelo comenzando a llorar, le dolía el pecho, era un dolor que nunca había experimentado, era como si le clavaran algo en el pecho con mucha fuerza.

Inuyasha se quedó afuera solo viendo aquella ventana y así se quedó viéndola toda la noche hasta que se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Despertó en la mañana, tenía sus ojos algo hinchados y húmedos puesto que la noche anterior sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida llorando, se levantó de su cama, se dirigió a la ventana y vio a Inuyasha dormido en su pose típica, sonrió de lado y recordó que Inuyasha le quería decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió, no le tomo mucha importancia pues creyó que la volvería a reprochar o se disculparía muy a su manera, se alejó de la ventana y decidió ir a tomar un baño, pues tenía que ir a ver a Hoyo en el hospital para cuidarlo porque eso es lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió solo uno de los ojos y la vio asomarse por la ventana, lo estaba observando y afortunadamente para él, ella no noto que estaba despierto y que la estaba viendo también, después ella se alejó de la ventana, se decepciono un poco pues amaba verla y la quería seguir viéndola, pero aprovecharía el momento para entrar a su casa sigilosamente y esta vez su prioridad sería decirle sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Entro sigilosamente por la ventana sin dejar que alguien más lo viera y entro al cuarto, vio que Kagome no estaba así que decidió esperarla como un cachorro a su dueño, pasaron dos minutos y ya se moría del aburrimiento. Pasaron cinco minutos desde que había entrado y se estaba empezando a irritar, sin alguien ahí para platicar o más bien discutir, el tiempo pasaba muy-demasiado lento a su parecer, pasaron dos minutos más y se harto, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió tan duro que no se dio cuenta que con la puerta también venia alguien más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome salió del baño con una toalla secándose el cabello y la otra cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo que seguía un tanto mojado, iba distraída tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados, camino hasta la habitación tomo el pomo de la puerta y una fuerza sobre humana la jalo hacía adentro cayendo encima de Inuyasha, levanto un poco su cara lo vio y se sonrojo, no sabía si por enojo o vergüenza de estar encima de inuyasha cubierta solo por una toalla que para empeorarlo todo le llegaba poco más debajo de sus muslos.

-¡Inuyasha!- Kagome le grito al mismo tiempo que se levantaba sonrojada.

-Kagome- Le dijo al mismo tiempo que el también se sonrojaba desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? ¡eres un pervertido!-

El...un pervertido, no, Kagome era una exagerada, el no era un pervertido, bueno al menos podía asegurar que no era el único al que le gustaba ver a una mujer semi-desnuda, además otras veces ya la había visto desnuda y jamás le había llamado pervertido y miroku era mucho más pervertido que el, ¿Como se atrevía a decirle pervertido? además ella que iba a saber de gente pervertida solo tenía 15 años y el nunc...

-¡Inuyasha!- El grito de Kagome lo saco de sus pensamientos -Podrías por favor- Dijo relajada y sacando aire- ¡Salir de mi cuarto ahora!- le grito alterada.

-Esta bien- Dijo sin renegar y salió del cuarto.

-Valla Inuyasha, apenas va despertando y tu ya la haces exaltar-

-Cállate niño- Gruño molesto.

-Bueno de echo fue tu culpa, teniendo los años que tienes deberías de saber que nunca tienes que entrar al cuarto de una chica cuando termina de bañarse-

-Pero yo no sabía que se estaba bañando- Dijo como haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, pero mejor acompáñame a comer, el desayuno ya esta listo-

-Mph- Bufo molesto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, ya se que no es muy largo pero esto solo es la primera parte para la segunda tratare de que quede más largo pero bueno ahora si podre explicarle el porque me tarde tanto en actualizar, bueno en estos ultimos meses me pasaron un monton de eventos que no me permitian actualizar y unos cuantos de ellos son que tenía internet o mi laptop no servía o que me quede atorada en una camioneta a mitad de la carretera en mi cumpleaños número 15, o el más reciente que mi abuelita se accidento y se rompio un pie y estaba en el hospital pero afortunadamente ya esta mejor, no podra moverse por 3 meses pero igual ya esta mejor y en cuanto a mi, tengo que presentar mi examen para ingreso a la prepa este 26 de junio, pero ya que les conte mis historias estilo la rosa de Guadalupe tratare de actualizar cada semana el fic ademas de que ya tengo el primer capitulo de otro y ese espero no tardar en subirlo, bueno le mando mushoosss besos y los quiere: karencitaotakukawaii**_


	6. encuentros extraños parte: 2

_**Por fin actualizo otra vez después de mil años jejeje pero bueno al menos ya hice mi examen de ingreso a la prepa y espero que me entreguen resultados, deséenme suerte para que me quede en mi primera opción o y ya tengo un nuevo fic que OMG espero que les guste tanto como a mí, pero sin más la parte 2.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ENCUENTROS EXTRAÑOS PARTE 2**_

Después de un rato Inuyasha ya estaba felizmente comiendo, debía admitir que, la comida humana del mundo de kagome era deliciosa, escucho unos pasos y puso sus orejitas atentas.

-Ya me voy mamá- Dijo algo apurada

-Pero no has comido nada aun-

-No importa comprare algo de camino al hospital-

-Bueno, está bien, pero ten cuidado-

-Si mamá nos vemos, adiós abuelo, adiós Sota-

Y salió corriendo antes de que Inuyasha la siguiera pero fue demasiado tarde ya que cuando cerró la puerta Inuyasha estaba a lado suyo, lo miro y rodo los ojos.

-No quiero que me sigas Inuyasha- Le hablo comenzando a caminar.

-¡¿Acaso piensas dejarme solo!?-

-Yo te había dicho antes que ya tenía un compromiso muy importante ¡entiendes!-

-El compromiso es donde vas a ver a tu querido Hoyo-

-Cállate Inuyasha, el esta lastimado por mi culpa así que lo tengo que cuidar, además, que acaso no tenias tanta urgencia por regresar al otro mundo, corre vete a ver a tu Kikyo-

-Y dejarte aquí sola, ni loco-

-¿Qué me puede pasar estando yo sola eh?-

-Te deje sola unos días y casi te matas tonta-

-Pero eso fue tu culpa-

-¡¿Qué!? Pero yo ni siquiera estaba aquí-

-Aun así fue tu culpa porque yo estaba, estaba…sabes que olvídalo se me está haciendo tarde.

-Tú estabas que…dímelo-

-Olvídalo…ya es muy tarde- Le grito empezando a acelerar el paso y dejándolo atrás.

El camino fue un tanto-muy largo ya que Inuyasha se la paso insistiendo en que le dijera por que fue su culpa y Kagome solo trataba de ignorarlo aunque era imposible ya que casi se lo gritaba en los oídos casi cada 5 minutos.

-¡YA CALLATE!- Grito exasperada asustándolo y haciendo que este diera un paso hacia atrás.

-Pero tampoco me grites-

-AGHH, es que tu AGHH- Solo atino a pronunciar eso, dio media vuelta y se disponía a entrar al hospital pero se sorprendió al ver que Inuyasha se le adelanto y se disponía a entrar al hospital pero Kagome lo tomo del brazo deteniéndolo -¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Tú qué crees que hago, entro a esta casa gigante llena de ventanas y esta puerta mágica que se abre sola, ¿Qué tipo de magia crees que sea? Nos seria de mucha ayuda-

Por favor, que kami le diera paciencia, Inuyasha ese día se estaba empeñando demasiado en comportarse como un niño de 5 años en plena etapa del ¿Por qué?

-Inuyasha, tú no puedes entrar- Estaba un poco irritada ya.

-¿Por qué no?- La miro haciéndole un puchero y cruzando los brazos como niño pequeño.

-1,2,3,4,5…inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala- Pronuncio bajito tratando de que solo ella lo pudiese oír, suspiro y dijo- Porque no Inuyasha, yo estaré dentro de la habitación todo el día cuidando a Hoyo hasta que llegue alguien a relevarme- Inuyasha se disponía a contestarle pero Kagome lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo –Y no, no puedes estar dentro de la habitación con migo, solo permiten que este una persona para cuidar al paciente, así que tendrías que quedarte en la sala de espera todo el día y te aburrirías- Trato de ser lo más clara posible explicándole casi con piedritas- Así que mejor ve a casa, a dar un paseo o incluso al otro mundo-

-Mph- el solo se digno a dar un bufido como respuesta.

-Bien ahora que lo comprendiste me puedo ir, debí haber relevado a la otra persona hace ¡15 MINUTOS, NO PUEDE SER!- Fue lo último que escucho Inuyasha antes de que Kagome desapareciera como por arte de magia.

-Bien y ahora que hago-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome caminaba lo más rápido que podía ya que si corría y la veía alguna enfermera la reprendería y la retrasaría aun más y ahora lo único que le importaba era relevar a la persona que estuvo toda la noche con Hoyo. Llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta apresurada.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo buscando algo en su bolso- Es que… ¿Eri?- Miro un tanto sorprendida a su amiga- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Eri se estiro para despertarse un poco más, estaba dormida a lado de Hoyo y cuando Kagome entro la despertó afortunadamente Hoyo seguía dormido.

-Bueno…es que me preocupe mucho así que después de que salimos ayer del hospital yo fui rápido a mi casa, arregle algunas cosas y volví al hospital y les dije a los padres de Hoyo que yo me encargaría de él, y que no tenían de que preocuparse –Le explico y le sonrió algo nerviosa esperando que no le volviera a hacer más preguntas.

-Está bien- Le respondió algo dudosa- pero ya puedes ir a descansar a tu casa –Le sonrió.

Eri se quedo pensando un rato, la verdad no quería dejar a Hoyo y menos con Kagome, ella a veces solía ser un poco despistada a demás de que le gustaba a Hoyo y dejarlos solos, no, no, no, agito la cabeza para borrar esas ideas de su mente, no debería estar pensando en cosas como esas y menos frente a Kagome lo único que tenía que estar pensando en esos momentos era en que tenía que descansar un poco, darse un baño y volver con Hoyo en la tarde.

-Está bien Kagome, tus ganas-

-Entonces ve a descansar, yo me encargare de todo-

-Entonces te veré luego-

-Si-

-Pero en serio Kagome cuídalo bien- Le susurro al oído.

-E-está bien- Dijo algo temeroso, Eri había sido un poco escalofriante.

-Bueno, adiós- Sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Soltó un suspiro de pesadez -Entonces quedamos solo tu yo Hoyo-

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha seguía afuera del hospital solo que ahora estaba sentado en la rama de uno de los arboles que tenía ese hospital, no sabía qué hacer, si ir a la casa de Kagome, ir a dar la vuelta o definitivamente al otro mundo, viro su mirada debajo del árbol y vio salir a una de las amigas de Kagome y una sonrisa picara surco su rostro, espiaría a Kagome, tan pronto como pudo subió cada rama de ese árbol mirando cada ventana para encontrar a Kagome, tardo un rato hasta que la encontró, al principio "el tipo ese" como prefirió llamarlo estaba dormido así que el decidió dormirse también.

Paso alrededor de una hora y despertó por la culpa de una tonta ardilla que le estaba haciendo cosquillas al estar arriba de su cabello, pudo notar que "el tipo ese" ya había despertado y estaba platicando con Kagome, pero lo que lo hizo enojar aun más es que la estaba haciendo reír muchísimo, porque con ese chico si se reía y con el no. En su mente alguna imágenes de sus tantas peleas se presentaron y en ese momento se dio cuenta que siempre que estaba con él se enojaba y nunca se había reído como lo hacía con ese tipo, se puso triste pero a la vez también enojado, no soportaba más ver sonreír así a Kagome a pesar de que se veía hermosa no toleraba la idea de que estuviera con alguien más que no fuese el, así que bajo del árbol y se dirigió al la casa de kagome algo deprimido para decirle a Sota que se iría al otro mundo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bueno no quedo tan largo como esperaba pero al menos ya actualice y bueno díganme que les pareció este capitulo encerio gracias por su apoyo, y les deseo una linda mañana, tarde o noche según el horario que lo lean XD pero bueno les manda saludos y un beso:**_

 _ **Karencitaotakukawaii :3**_


	7. ¿Y si te hago reír?

_**Holiiiis gente monita actualización otra vez, siiii, bueno para no hacer tanto relajo en el inicio explicando por que me tardo tanto XD se los explicare al final y le diré otra cosisha sin mucha importancia pero sin más el fic.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y SI TE HAGO REIR?

Ya había pasado media hora desde que Hoyo había despertado y la verdad ya le dolía el estomago de tanta risa. Desde que había despertado estaba de muy buen humor, el le había dicho algo así como que despertar viendo a un ángel era la mejor manera de despertar, pero la verdad no le puso mucha atención porque estaba pensando en que estaría haciendo Inuyasha o a donde habría ido, después Hoyo noto que no le ponía mucha atención y le pregunto porque razón estaba tan distraída y ella trato de evitar la respuesta aun que se sorprendió de que Hoyo le allá puesto tanta atención como para notar que estaba vagando en su mente, le dijo que no era nada importante y después Hoyo le dijo que la seguía notando un tanto distraída pero que mejor le contaría unos cuantos chistes para hacerla reír y así fue porque ella más de cinco veces casi se caía de la silla donde estaba por tanta risa, no sabía que Hoyo supiera tantos chistes algunos no eran tan buenos pero igual le daban risa, tenia mucho tiempo que no reía así y mucho menos con Inuyasha ya que siempre se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa por más mínima que fuera.

-Bueno, bueno, te contare otro-

-E...est...esta bien- Le decía entre risas tratando de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

-¿Para que quiere Drácula un tractor?-

-¿Para...para que?-

-Para sembrar el pánico-

-Jajajajaja por dios Hoyo-

-Otro, otro, Iban dos vampiros volando y se encuentran y uno le pregunta al otro: "¿Cómo te llamas"

"Vampi"

"Vampi ¿Qué?

"Vampi rito ¿Y tú?"

"Otto"

"Otto ¿Qué?"

"Otto vampirito"-

-Jajajaja, no...no aguanto...me...me duele la pancita jajajaja-

-Otro más, ¿Qué le dice un pollito a otro pollito?-

-¿Qué?-

-"Caldito seas"-

-Jajaja-

-Uno más, llegan a una casa a hacer un censo y preguntan:

"¿Su nombre?"

"Adán"

"¿El de su esposa?"

"Eva"

"¡Increíble! ¿De casualidad la víbora no vive aquí?"

"Si, un momento, ¡SUEGRA! Le hablan"-

-Jajajaja, por...por favor...ya no me...me hagas sufrir más jajaja-

-Jajaja es que me gusta verte reír, uno más:

"¿Señor usted es bizco?"

"No, lo que pasa es que tengo un ojo tan bonito, que el otro se le queda mirando"-

-Jajajajaja Hoyo...por favor ya-

-"911 ¿Dígame?"

"¡Mi esposa estaba cocinando y se desmayo!"

"¿Cuál es su emergencia?"

"¿A qué hora quito el arroz para que no se pegue?"

-Jajajaja, ya Hoyo-

-Van dos pollitos a un restaurante y un pollito dice:

"Pio" y el otro pollito le dice:

"Si, pie tu pie tu"-

-No...ya Hoyo...jajajaja...por favor...jajaja...mi pancita-

-¿Por qué murió Confucio?, porque lo cunfundieron-

-Jajaja ya Hoyo-

-Había una vez un perro, llego otro y ya eran dos-

-Ya por...por favor-

-Bueno esta bien pero solo porque me lo suplicas-

-No...no sabía...que...que fueras tan gracioso-Le decía todavía entre risas.

-Bueno al menos me alegra verte feliz, te habían dicho que te vez bastante linda cuando sonríes-

Su risa paro al escuchar eso- Eh, no, gracias, eres el primero que me lo dice- Agacho la cabeza pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-No entiendo como no te lo han dicho si es muy cierto, el chico que llegue a estar contigo debe de ser muy afortunado-

-No creo que lo nadie lo haya notado antes- Menciono algo triste pensando en sus peleas con Inuyasha.

-Pero yo ya lo note así que ponte feliz- Le sonrió tiernamente

-Jejeje gracias Hoyo- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero bueno Kagome- Se fue acercando a su cara- Yo...hace tiempo que...yo sient-

-Buenos días, aquí le traigo su desayuno, ya es hora de que el paciente coma algo-

Se separararón rápidamente y Kagome agradecía infinitamente al cielo porque la enfermera los interrumpiera, sabía que le iba a hacer y decir Hoyo, la verdad no quería que le dijera nada pero su acercamiento no le pareció desagradable.

-Bueno, pues a desayunar-

-Bueno, joven si se le ofrece algo más solo llame, yo y otras enfermeras estaremos rondando por aquí-

-Si, muchas gracias-

-Entonces yo los dejo- Y salió del cuarto.

-Pues bueno, entonces desayunemos-

-¿Eh, disculpa?- Se desoriento un poco con esa contestación.

-Si, me imagino que tu también tienes hambre-

-No, yo no- Se sonrojo al escuchar su estomago rugir.

-Eso es un claro si, tienes hambre y no lo puedes negar, tu estomago lo sabe, ¿Desayunaste bien esta mañana?-

-Bueno, es que yo no pude- Recordó que salió corriendo en la mañana sin desayunar porque se le hacia tarde y no pudo comprar nada de camino al hospital porque Inuyasha se la paso molestándola.

-Ya veo, saliste apurada, pero no te preocupes también puedes comer de mi desayuno-

-¡NOO!, digo, es tu desayuno, no te lo podría quitar, tu también tienes que desayunar-

-No te preocupes lo podemos compartir, además no tengo mucha hambre en la noche Eri coló algo de comida para mi- Sonrió de lado.

-Eri- Repitió el nombre en voz baja tratando de que Hoyo no la ollera- Se a comportado un tanto extraño con migo y con Hoyo, que le pasara.

-Pero bueno toma abre la boca- Le acerco una cuchara con gelatina a la boca.

-Pero Hoyo-

-Pero nada, abre la boca- Con mucha pena y con un leve sonrojo la abrió y comenzó a comer con el- Vez no era tan difícil-

-Gracias por todo Hoyo-

-No es nada además es solo comi-

-No, no hablo de eso- Lo interrumpió- Me refiero que, gracias por ser tan comprensivo con lo del accidente, por haberme salvado, por ser tan amable con migo siempre a pesar de que te rechace de vez en cuando y sobre todo por hoy, por haberme echo reír como hace mucho tiempo no me reía, yo siemp-

Hoyo fue quien la interrumpió esta vez- No Kagome, no es nada, me encanto verte reír y me encantaría volver a hacerlo, eres preciosa y eso me encanta de ti-

-Hoyo- Susurro

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llego triste a la casa de Kagome, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sota que estaba jugando con el gato, normalmente el también jugaría con el pero esta vez estaba demasiado deprimido y lo peor es que no podía borrar esa estúpida imagen de ese maldito tipo haciendo reír a Kagome, se sentía tan inútil, el jamás podía hacer eso con ella, deseaba que esas risas tan lindas fueran dedicadas para el y no para ese tipo, le enfureció la idea de que Kagome estuviera con ese idiota.

-Hola Inuyasha-

-Hola Sota- Soltó un suspiro.

-Creí que te quedarías con Kagome-

-Me dijo que no podía quedarme ahí- Y si Kagome le dijo que no podía entrar solo para poder estar con ese tipo, no, no, no eso no podía ser Kagome lo quería a el, ella podría morir por el y no por ese tipo.

-Inuyasha- Sota lo saco de sus cavilaciones al notar que serraba los puños como si estuviera enojado sin razón alguna.

-Ah ¿si?-

-Y ahora ¿Qué aras?-

-Iré al otro mundo, Kagome ahora no me necesita, los otros si, solo dile que volveré en algunos días por ella-

-Essta bieeen, yo le digo-

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en unos días- Y salió de la casa.

-Que raro actuó Inuyasha no crees Buyo-

-Miauu-

-Si, tienes razón, en la adolescencia las personas actúan raro, espero yo no ser así-

-Miauu-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bueno hasta acá el capitulo espero que les allá gustado el capitulo de hoy y mis malos chistes XD que por cierto me costo mucho trabajo esa parte porque soy malísima para los chistes pero espero que al menos uno les allá sacado una risa y bueno no pude actualizar porque se fue el internet en la casa de mis papás y luego cuando llego el nuevo modem de internet la computadora de mis papás no captaba la señal pero ahora ya estoy en casa de mis abuelos y ya tengo mi laptop, SIII, y también ya entre a la escuela y le quiero agradecer a Serenity usagi por sus reviews y por su apoyo que aun que lamentablemente no me pude quedar en la prepa que quería por 3 aciertos, me quede en una buena prepa, a y por cierto ya tengo cuenta de Twitter y si quieren me puede seguir como Karencitaotakukawaii o como ana_viscaya, (la verdad no tengo muchos seguidores y casi no hago nada) pero ahí estare diciendo cada cuando voy a actualizar y cuales serán los nuevos fics que escribire, pero bueno que tengan linda mañana, tarde o noche según el horario en que lo lean, y bueno yo le mando un beso y los quiere:**_

 _ **Karencitaotakukawaii :3**_


	8. Conociéndote

_**Holus gentecita ya llego el nuevo capitulo, después de quien sabe cuando tiempo pero bueno los dejo con el capitulo de hoy.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Conociéndote

-Inuyasha creí que te quedarías más tiempo en casa de la señorita Kagome-

-Cállate Miroku, no me puedo quedar en la casa de Kagome-

-¿Porque no Inuyasha, acaso Kagome te corrió de su casa?-

-No Sango, a lo que me refiero es que no me puedo quedar en la casa de Kagome sabiendo que ustedes me necesitan aquí- Menciono un poco molesto y con arrogancia- además ella tampoco puede vivir sin mi-

-No mientas Inuyasha, Kagome te corrió- Menciono shippo comenzando subirse en su cabeza- y ahora porque razón la hiciste enojar para que te corriera de su casa, debió de haber sido algo fuerte para que llegara a esos extremos.

-¡Qué no me corrió de su casa y bájate de mi cabeza! Ella solo tiene "cosas más importantes que hacer"- Menciono un tanto irritado y con voz de tonto.

-Y ¿Cuáles son esas "cosas más importantes que hacer"- Menciono Sango con curiosidad y con la intención de hacer molestar a Inuyasha.

-Tiene que cuidar a un tipo- Dijo bruscamente dejándose caer al piso con las manos y los pies cruzados haciendo que Shippo que aun se encontraba en su cabeza callera al suelo.

-No me digas que estas celoso Inuyasha-

-Mph- Gruño mandándole una mirada de furia a Sango quien reía pícaramente por haber tenido la razón en cuanto a los celos de Inuyasha.

-No puede ser, ¡Si estas celoso! Jajaja por Kami-sama te vez tan gracioso cuando estas celoso-

-¡CALLATE! Yo no te digo nada por tus arranques de celos con Miroku-

-¡Inuyasha!- Le dijo un tanto molesta- además no tienes porque ponerte celoso tu y Kagome no tiene ninguna relación amorosa o algo así, ella puede estar con quien a ella se le de la gana, tu y ella solo son amigos, y seguirán así hasta que tu trates de aclarar las cosas con ella-

-Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, y es que es demasiado obvio que sigues queriendo a la señorita Kikyo, no puedes ponerte celoso, debes aclarar primero tus sentimientos hacia las dos y después aclarar las cosas con la señorita Kagome-

-Si, pobre Kagome ella tiene que aguantarse los celos cuando empiezas con tus cosas de "Kikyo eres el amor de mi vida"- Shippo puso cara de idiota con corazones en los ojos- o las veces que te a visto besándote con ella- Dijo con voz baja pero auditible para los presentes- No haz visto como sufre la pobre, realmente eres un tonto en todo lo que cabe de la palabra-

Inuyasha cambio su semblante a uno serio, Shippo tenia razón eran el mayor de los tontos y solo hasta ese momento, solo hasta cuando alguien más venia a querer quitársela se daba cuenta de que el la necesitaba más que ella a el, que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que se acercaba a ella y que apenas hace una hora cuando la vio reír su estomago se revolvió en una forma que le parecía agradable y que le gustaría seguir sintiendo, pero el era tan idiota para confesar lo que sentía que seguramente al intentar decirle a Kagome que la quería terminarían en una pelea como siempre.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿Porqué estas tan pensativo, es acaso que te diste cuenta que tengo razón?- Dijo Shippo un tanto arrogante.

-Cállate Shippo...iré a caminar- Se levanto, les dio la espalda y se fue.

-Hasta cuando admitirá los sentimientos que tiene hacia la señorita Kagome-

-Es difícil entender a Inuyasha, como es que Kagome se pudo haber enamorado de el-

-El amor es ciego Sango, tu no decides de quien te enamoras, solo sucede y ya, pero cuando el amor te hace daño debes dejarlo ir sin importar que tanto te duela, eso es lo que tiene que hacer Inuyasha conforme a la señorita Kikyo, debe de entender que es un amor dañino y solo una ilusión, el dice que la ama, pero, solo esta apegado al recuerdo de la primera mujer a la que entrego su corazón y ahora no quiere aceptar que la señorita Kikyo solo es parte del alma de Kagome compuesta por huesos y barro, realmente ella ya no existe, aun que Inuyasha la sienta tan real, ella no es, ni volverá a ser la misma mujer de la que se enamoro-

-Creo que tiene razón su excelencia- Y ambos se quedaron mirando el punto hacia donde se había ido Inuyasha- Espero que Inuyasha lo acepte pronto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado alrededor de una hora, al terminar de comer Kagome y Hoyo empezaron a hablar de barias cosas sin importancia y a conocerse un poco mejor, Kagome debía admitir que Hoyo era un chico bastante interesante y que tal vez por eso les gustaba a una cuantas chicas en la escuela y es que tampoco era nada feo, se la estaba pasando muy bien con el como hace mucho tiempo no se lo pasaba, y mucho menos con el idiota de Inuyasha, hasta recordarlo le enojaba, era lindo que la celara pero es que a veces se excedía, era demasiado protector por cosas que a veces ni ella sabía, pero la verdad se estaba preguntando a donde se habría ido después de que le dijera que no podía entrar al hospital, tal vez hubiera regresado a su casa o tal vez conociéndolo bien la hubiera esperado a fuera del hospital para ver que no fuera a otro lado, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de verlo, seguía molesta con el sin saber por que, pero algo en ella le decía que tenia que arreglar bien las cosas con el aun que todos sabían que eso era casi imposible sin que ellos comenzaran una pelea, pero así eran ellos y de cierta forma a ella le gustaba, no es que fuera una loca por que de vez en cuando le gustara hacer enfadar a Inuyasha, era solo que ya estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que el mantener un día sin pelear por lo menos 2 veces era extraño y a veces incomodo, como es que alguien como ella se fue a enamorar de alguien tan problemático como el, a veces le encantaría saber como seria su vida si jamás hubiera caído al poso, si nunca hubiera conocido a Inuyasha o a Sango o a Miroku o a Shippo, aun que no se arrepentía de nada se preguntaba cuanto hubiera cambiado su vida si se hubiera enamorado de Hoyo, no era un mal chico y el pensar que el la trataría como toda una princesa le hacia un poco de ilusión, sus amigas le decían que era un buen chico y que debía de salir con el, no entendía el porque de la urgencia de sus amigas por conseguirle novio, ella no estaba muy interesada en tener alguna relación en ese momento, solo tenía 15 años, su prioridad en ese momento (o hasta antes de caer en el pozo) era tener buenas notas, pero hacerle caso a Hoyo no le quitaba nada.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo más estaría ahí, pero algo que si sabía es que la pasaría muy divertido y el tiempo se le pasaría volando, también pensaba el que dirían sus amigas sobre que ella y sus tontas distracciones allán causado el accidente de Hoyo, tal vez la reprocharían por ser tan distraída y tenían razón, de no haber estado pensando en Inuyasha, Hoyo no estaría ahí en esa cama de hospital con un pie enyesado, ¡Estúpida! Se le había olvidado preguntar como se sentía, el día pasado había estado con sus amigas y con su abuelo y su madre así que ya le pregunto de una manera correcta como se sentía y ese día hasta ese momento se la habían pasado riendo de los malos chistes de Hoyo que por alguna extraña razón la hacían reír, tal vez era por que ya le hacia bastante falta reír a carcajadas por algo tan simple como eso " _ **Ya basta de pensamientos sin sentido, pregúntale como se siente Kagome, vamos tu puedes"**_ Pensó reprendiéndose y dándose ánimos al mismo tiempo.

-Emm...Hoyo- Trato de aclarar su garganta.

-Si Kagome, pasa algo-

-Bueno nada en realidad, es solo que...bueno, ayer, no pudimos platicar bien por que había demasiada gente pero...Emm, yo...Me preguntaba, como esta tu pie, hasta cuando lo tendrás enyesado- Un pequeño sonrojo se coloco en sus mejillas sin saber porque, ella no era de las personas que se pusieran nerviosas tan fácilmente, pero aun así le dio un poco de vergüenza lo que dijo, talvez no era la pregunta más común del mundo pero no había un porque de su sonrojo.

-Ah, eso, creo que fue un poco exagerado por parte de los doctores ponerme este yeso, dijeron que tal vez me lo quitaran en 3 semanas o dependiendo del avance de mi pie puede ser antes o después- Le sonrió.

-O ya veo-

-No tienes que preocuparte por cosas tan simples como estas tontita- Le revolvió el cabello de una manera infantil y ella se sonrojo más intensamente que antes, solo alguien la llamaba tonta y ese era Inuyasha, normalmente le molestaba, pero, esta vez le pareció bastante lindo que la llamaran así, podría decir que le gustaría que la siguieran llamando así, la hacia sentir como si regresara al pasado cuando era pequeña y no tenían nada por que preocuparse, le hacia recordar esos días en que todo era color de rosa, esas veces que no existían días malos, solo días que se pasaban tan rápido que no noto cuando creció y cuando su vida se torno tan confusa y difícil, y el contacto de Hoyo por alguna razón la hizo olvidar todos sus problemas por un minuto, le brindo ese calor que necesitaba desde hace mucho, pero no uno fraternal si no uno que se transmiten las personas enamoradas, ese calor que solo pueden sentir ellas inclusive con solo mirarse, no quería que Hoyo quitara la mano de su cabeza, aun que fuera un contacto un tanto infantil. Hoyo observo como ella se quedo casi paralizada y retiro rápido su mano.

-Eh, l-lo siento...creo que no...debí...no debí haberte llamado así n-ni alborotar tu cabello...fue algo tonto e infantil, además...es grosero que te allá dicho tonta...tu...tu no eres tonta...n-no, para nada...tu...tu jamás podrías ser una tonta...tu eres muy inteligente, y amable...y agradable y...y sobre todo hermosa, como podrías ser una tonta...hay muchas chicas tontas, pero...tu no eres como ellas...no, no mal interpretes, no estoy diciendo que tu eres tonta pero no como ella, me refiero a que tu no eres como ellas porque no eres tonta, como ellas...e-espera, no creas que las estoy insultando por ser tontas, no, para nada, ellas también tienen sus encantos y por eso atraen a los chicos como yo...no estoy diciendo que ellas me atraigan, ósea, si pero no, si me atraen las chicas, pero no como ellas, a mí me atraen las chicas, pero como tu, y sobre todo si son lindas, aun que hay muchas chicas lindas, pero no como tu...no, tu eres única y especial...por eso le gustas a los chico, y si trataras de ser alguien más talvez también le gustarías a los chicos, pero eso seria malo porque estarías fingiendo y eso te aria una mentirosa...no estoy diciendo que tu seas una mentirosa, no, tu eres muy honesta y por eso te quiero- Se sonrojo más de lo que ya debía de estar por decir tantas incoherencias- ¡Aaah! Ya no se ni lo que digo- Suspiro con resignación y Kagome sonrió divertida y comenzó a reírse de nueva cuenta, Hoyo que mantenía la cabeza gacha después de terminar con su discurso lleno de revoltijos la levanto para observar a Kagome un tanto confundido.

-Ay Hoyo, no me molesto que me dijeras "tontita", ni que me alborotaras el cabello, al contrario, fue agradable para mi tu contacto y no tienes porque ponerte nervioso, ya estamos en confianza, no crees- Volvió a sonreír para que Hoyo se relajara un poco.

-Creo que tienes razón-

-Claro que la tengo-

-He, bueno, sobre el discurso anterior, yo-

-No te preocupes, mejor hablemos de otra cosa-

-Esta bien- Rayos, Kagome realmente no entendía las indirectas bien directas.

Nuevamente comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido y pasaron tres horas, a Kagome jamás se le había pasado tan rápido el tiempo como ese día, el reloj marcaba la una de la tarde y ella se la estaba pasando demasiado bien, esperaba quedarse así un rato más, no quería volver a su casa por que estaría aburrida y talvez Inuyasha estaría ahí y no lo quería ver por que comenzaría una nueva discusión entre ellos y eso era lo ultimo que quería, inesperadamente la puerta del cuarto se abrió y ella y Hoyo voltearon hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, talvez era una enfermera que iría a bañar a Hoyo, la idea era un poco divertida pero un poco vergonzosa, ambos se percataron que no era quien ellos esperaban si no alguien más muy bien conocido por los dos.

-¿Eri, que haces aquí?- Pregunto Kagome un tanto desconcertada al ver a su amiga comenzado a entrar al cuarto- Creí que llegarias un poco más tarde, debiste haber descansado más-

-Kagome tiene razón, apenas han pasado cuatro horas desde que te fuiste, no creo que allás descansado lo suficiente-

-No se preocupen chicos, estoy como nueva, lista y dispuesta a cuidar de Hoyo-

-Estas segura Eri- Dijo Kagome un tanto desconfiada de las palabras de su amiga- Yo podría quedarme un rato más aquí con Hoyo, no tengo ningún inconveniente-

-¡No!, he, digo no, tu ya cuidaste demasiado de el, ahora me toca a mí cuidar de el-

-Pero tu cuidaste de el toda la noche, no seria justo de que yo me fuera ahora-

-No, no te preocupes por eso, a mí me gusta cuidar de Hoyo, para que crees que somos los amigos- Sonrió para que le creyeran.

-Bueno si, pero, enserio no te molesta-

-No, para nada, además creo que a ti te hace falta desayunar, llegaste muy apurada y la verdad no creo que hayas comido algo de camino acá-

-Bueno...la verdad- Su estomago la delato al rugir, la verdad es que el desayuno que le compartió Hoyo le sirvió para un rato, pero ahora tenía hambre nuevamente y no creía aguantar tanto, talvez Eri tenia razón, aun que a algo dentro de si no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejar a Hoyo con Eri, pero su mente para ese entonces estaba loca porque realmente se moría de hambre.

-Bueno Kagome tu estomago no miente, ve a comer-

-Eri tiene razón Kagome, nos haz comido mucho, creo que una buena comida ahora te serviría mucho-

-Pero, tu, tampoco haz comido mucho, debes de tener hambre-

-Por eso no te preocupes Kagome que yo traigo comida para el- Levanto una bolsa que tenia en la mano.

-¿Como es que te dejaron pasar con comida?-

-Bueno es un bolso grande así que nadie lo noto- Sonrió

-Entonces Kagome, ve a comer algo-

-Esta bien- Suspiro- Te veré mañana-

-Si-

-Adiós Eri, por favor cuídalo-

-Si Kagome no te preocupes, adiós nos vemos mañana-

-Si adiós- Y cerro la puerta tras de si al salir del cuarto- _**"Genial y ahora que hago"**_ \- Su estomago volvió a rugir- _**"Bueno al menos ya tengo una señal de que hacer en el próximo rato"**_ \- Comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida del hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bueno querida gente hermosa y preciosa hasta acá el capitulo, creo que ahora si me quedo un poco largo, pero enserio, enserio espero que les guste, creo que este es el capitulo al que más esmero le he puesto y viene de todo mi corazón para ustedes, la verdad es que al principio me costo un poco escribirlo porque no sabía que poner pero debo de admitir que escuchar cajitas musicales mientras escribes da demasiada inspiración y bueno ya saben mis retrasos justificados pero al fin me evaluaron en mi primer parcial y no es por presumir :3 pero realmente me fue muy bien (menos en física pero bueno) y por cierto estoy en el taller de teatro de la escuela y creo que hasta ahora todo me esta saliendo muy bien, enserio muchas gracias por su apoyo, me encanta ver los comentarios cada vez que subo un fanfic, pero bueno los dejo por que es Lunes en la madrugada (son las 2:07 a.m.) y me tengo que levantar a las 6 para la escuela, así que les deseo una hermosa madrugada, día, tarde o noche según el horario en que me lean, y bueno yo les mando un beso y los quiere:**_

 _ **Karencitaotakukawaii :3**_


End file.
